How do you make up for a terrible mistake?
by harmonywillliveforever
Summary: After a night Hermione thought would be lost forever, its consequences catch up and now she risks losing everything she holds dear...especially Harry Potter - her fiancé. Time can't be changed but you can make your own future, question is will he let her?


**A/N: I most definitely do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, this is purely for fun! **

Hermione woke up gently in the comfortable bed; she knew it was later than usual as she could feel the sunlight on her face through the window. She smiled to herself knowing that a lie-in was allowed as it had been her hen party the night before and it hadn't finished until late. Well… from what she could remember. Turning over onto her back, she stretched languidly like her animagus form and finally opened her eyes. After a couple of seconds adjusting her eyesight, she sat up with a fright. She'd never been in this room before; it wasn't her bedroom and it wasn't the guest room at Ginny's. Her musings were cut short as the smell of breakfast wafted through from wherever the kitchen was in this place and made her stomach remind her, very loudly, that she was hungry.

Slipping on her clothes that were scattered around the room (she tried to ignore how that would have happened), she slowly made her way to the kitchen following the smells. As she came into the kitchen, there was a naked man at the stove making breakfast, looking at his bare back and backside, memories started flooding through into her hung-over brain about what DID happen the night before…

_Flashback_

_Ginny, Padma, Luna and others had organized this Hen Party without telling her what was entailed but they had been given carte blanche by Harry and his bank card to help move things along. It started off nicely with a day at the Spa in Covent Garden and then they had gone to a muggle restaurant that Harry had recommended called Franco's not far from the Spa. The meal had been good and the wine and champagne had been flowing freely making everyone a little light headed and giggly._

_Finally, Ginny had unveiled the 'piece de resistance' by taking them to male strip bar. Hermione had been horrified at first, but had seen the fund side of things especially after the first Full Monty. Luna then organized for a private session for Hermione with the most experienced stripper there and all the girls know is that he stayed by her side all evening. _

_Actually, he was normally grinding down on her or making her grind down on him, so not much time was spent at her side. She had removed her knickers so was bare beneath her skirt and he sometimes had no underwear either. That was the start of the end and beginning of the downfall that night as she had gone back to his place that night and they had had sex in his bed…_

_End of Flashback_

Hermione visibly flinched when she realized what she had done; she had betrayed Harry in the worst possible way. She staggered into a chair blocking out all sounds and smells, her sole focus was she had done. She hadn't been thinking last night, it had felt alike a singles night again before Harry and after Ron; groaning, she put her head in her hands.

Her thoughts were broken by the hand on her shoulder, looking up she saw… she didn't even remember his name looking down at her with a smile on his face.

'I know how you feel' He said shocking her before he continued 'I have a monster head ache too from all the alcohol and the shouting we did once we were in bed.'

She just felt a million times worse after what he said, so she did the only thing she could and disapparated to Ginny's flat. As soon as she arrived, she burst into tears and that got her best friend's attention as she walked in from the kitchen wiping her hands on a tea towel. She went over to Hermione, who told her what had happened last night through her sobs.

'What the bloody hell were you thinking Hermione? This will absolutely destroy him and you know it! Dammit Hermione, he loves you so m…'

'I know Ginny, god I know how much I screwed up; you don't need to remind me. Can we keep this quiet, please? Let it blow over completely; we're getting married in 3 months and I'll never see him again anyway, I don't even know his name!' Hermione pleaded.

'Hermione, you need to be honest with Harry, otherwise this will come back and bite you in the arse and that's when the consequences will be severe; but I will keep your secret as your friend however hard it is for me to approve.'

'Thanks Ginny.' Hermione sighed as she felt that was the end of theat.

2 months later

Harry Potter was having a bad day and he didn't realsie how shit his day was going to get. Against all expectations, Harry became a healer after school and focused specifically on Pediatrics; he wanted to give some relief to children as he had none growing up and knew how hard it could be for children in these circumstances. Now aged 25, he ran the unit for St Mungo's and was a special consultant at Great Ormond Street as well.

One of his favourite patients had died today; a little boy of 7 had passed away in his arms as his parents had been late getting back from work. He couldn't work out why the child had suddenly died as all results had been good the day before, he would need to look further into this tonight. His own Healer also confirmed his worse fears and that was something he would need to speak to Hermione about. Right now, he was going to the main GP unit where the receptionist had told him that Hermione had just come in for a checkup; she hadn't been feeling well these last few weeks so he was worried of course.

_Harry's POV_

Just as he arrived, he saw Hermione and the Healer (his Healer) coming out of their room and they were talking. He stopped as he heard something that froze his blood.

'… you understand Miss Granger that you can no longer apparate in your condition, it could cause the foetus some damage. Also, make sure that you are tired when you go to bed so that…'

Harry staggered back and looked for a place to hide. He found a cupboard and went in there; as he locked the door, tears fell down his face and he started to collapse into a sitting position. Normally, these would be tears of happiness, but in this instance, they weren't. it was quite simple really, Hermione was pregnant, but Harry had been rendered sterile in the final battle with Voldemort and his Healer confirmed that today – the curse was equivalent to a vasectomy. It wasn't his child growing in Hermione's body…

_Hermione's POV_

She was ecstatic, she was pregnant, her and Harry were now able to start a family. She started to listen again to the Healer as they walked out of his office.

'… you understand Miss Granger that you can no longer apparate in your condition, it could cause the foetus some damage. Also, make sure that you are tired when you go to bed so that your body has the chance to recharge itself completely when you sleep. I must say that I am very pleased to be proven wrong though, it will make Mr Potter Happy to…'

'Sorry, how were you wrong?' Hermione asked.

The Healer looked a little embarrassed before forging on. 'I shouldn't really talk about it but I thought a final battle curse had rendered him sterile but I am ha…' He didn't finish as he noticed Hermione go pale and then she fainted.

**A/N: Please let me know where I can improve, what you like and don't like. Flames will be ignored but not constructive criticism. Writing/prose has never been a strength of mine but I have some imagination.**


End file.
